Strangers
by mute90
Summary: Star Wars xover! Anakin wonders about the Winchester brothers. Then, he just accepts. Sequel to 'Skywalker!


Summary: Star Wars xover! Anakin wonders about the Winchester brothers. Then, he just accepts. Sequel to 'Skywalker'.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Star Wars are not mine.

* * *

"**Who are you?"**

Anakin's first impression is that they're pretty sympathetic and understanding when it comes to a hangover. Then, he remembers why he has one in the first place. He wants to get drunk again.

"_I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We were wondering…"_

Why not? His life was swallowed by a black hole and his future gave up on him. Force, he _really_ wants to get drunk again.

"**You're related?"**

They're polar opposites as far as he can tell. Sam's a tall, shaggy scholar. Dean's a not-as-tall, close-cut fighter. They push and shove each other. They argue every detail. He can't find the point where they converge.

"_Give it back."_

"_Give what back?"_

_Glare. "I'm serious, Dean."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You never do."_

_Raised eyebrow. "Are you calling me stupid, college boy?"_

_Huff. "You're such a damn idiot."_

"_You are calling me stupid."_

"_You're being stupid right now."_

_Slammed hand. "You know, ever since we got here, you've been a real pain in the ass!"_

Two days later, they're attacked by a group of thieves. They fight back-to-back, patch up the cuts, and stay within arms length of each other the rest of the night.

_Sit. "Hey, Dean."_

_Sit up. "Yeah, me too. This place is just."_

"_We'll get used to it. Just."_

"_I will." Shoulder pat._

They pick up where the other left off and Anakin wonders if they're twins.

"**Bitch, jerk, dude; I don't understand."**

Dean and Sam use many unfamiliar words but bitch, jerk, or dude appears in almost every conversation. Anakin always feels that he's missing vital information when the first two words are exchanged. He's often referred to as the third word.

"'_Dude' is just another term for 'man'."_

_Snort. "You sound like a damn encyclopedia."_

"_An encyclopedia doesn't have a voice. It doesn't sound like anything."_

"_If it did have a voice, it would sound like you."_

As best as he could understand, dude was used in place of a name. Bitch and jerk were insults but Dean and Sam seemed to use them completely out of context.

_Worry. "I told you to duck."_

_Groan. "Next time, say it louder."_

"_Next time, I'll push you off the platform."_

_Smirk. "Yeah, yeah, bitch."_

_Relief. "Jerk."_

Anakin remembers the teasing and wordplay between he and Obi-Wan. He stops asking.

"**We need jobs."**

Dean and Sam pretend they don't know each other when they enter a bar. Then, they play each other, both playing badly but putting up a lot of money. Then, they separate. They play a few games with other people, badly, and then put up all the money they have left. The other player takes the challenge, loses badly, and they have to run…literally.

Anakin points out that there are only so many bars on Coruscant.

"_He's right. We're going to be here for a while. We need something steady."_

"_What? Like a regular job?"_

_Rolls eyes. "Yeah, Dean, a regular job. Set hours. Steady paycheck."_

"_Woah, slow down."_

Considering Sam was the only one to ever hold a job, they should have known it wouldn't end well.

"_You got us fired on our first day!"_

"_He started it; freaking one-eyed, hairy-ass, shit-munching, pink-tutu wearing -."_

Anakin cracks a smile. He knows all of _those_ words are insults and he takes mental notes for the next fifteen minutes.

"**Don't put anything in your mouth."**

Dean believes everything is edible.

Anakin entertains the thought that they come from a far-off planet where houses are made of candy stalks and the ground is comprised of sugar. It's doubtful. However, the man believes that all foreign substances must be tasted.

Anakin no longer tries to understand the reasoning. He just points out what is poisonous and lets Dean sample everything else.

_Choke. Cough. Spit. "Freaking disgusting!"_

_Long-suffering sigh. "It wasn't for you to eat, Dean."_

"_How the hell was I supposed to know that?"_

"_It doesn't even look like food."_

It's an amusing process.

"**I don't know why!"**

"_Why does it fly?" _

"_Why do they meet on Coruscant?"_

"_Why are they fighting?"_

"_But why?"_

_Banging head. "Jesus Christ, Sammy!"_

The word 'why' begins to plague Anakin's nightmares, all said by a giant with a youngling's voice. He feels both irritation and appreciation. Someone believes that his words matter, that they can be trusted instead of measured.

Sam really thinks Anakin has the answers. So, he explains what he can. He gets books for what he can't. He tries to prove that he's worth listening to.

"_It's an airway for starships! Anakin says we can see them from the upper levels on a clear night! They're spaceships, Dean!"_

_Amused affection. "You're such a damn geek."_

"_You know you think its cool, jerk."_

"_Maybe." Pause. "Bitch."_

_Another pause. "They're spaceships, Dean! And there's this system of stars…"_

Anakin tries to remember when he spoke of the universe with that much wonder. He goes up to the upper levels on a clear night and listens to Sam 'ooh' and 'ahh' while Dean 'oomphs' and 'amphs' because he keeps cutting himself so Sam won't hear him.

"**It's a holographic projector."**

Anakin never tells them that he ran after being expelled from the Jedi, but it's probably obvious by the way he ducks behind buildings or pulls up his hood when a robed figure comes near.

"_Holographic projections look pretty solid from a distance. We can make them think you went off-planet."_

"_Don't they sense you with that freaky Force thing, though?"_

Anakin stands behind the ship as his holographic self boards it. His signature is all over the landing and it should fool them for a while. It's a good idea and Anakin thanks them for it.

"_Dude, you're not done teaching us."_

_Talks over. "You're welcome._

"**This is the Force."**

Sam thinks the Force is amazing and can catch a buzzing at the edge of his consciousness if he really tries.

Dean says it's freaky and, like an insulted presence, it refuses to speak to him.

_Interrupts humming. "You're supposed to be listening for it."_

"_I need a Q-tip, then, because I don't hear crap."_

Anakin sits with him for hours, trying to help him find the force. Dean hums what Sam calls 'mullet rock'. It's annoying and asking him to stop only makes him get louder. When two pens begin to tap a beat on his head, Dean shouts in surprise. Anakin thinks he deserved it.

_Shuts door. "I got food."_

_Grunt._

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing." Grabs bag. "The jackass doesn't get any food."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's a jackass."_

Anakin knows jackass is an insult but, for some reason, he's not insulted.

Someone should tell Dean that keeping food away from someone only works when they can't make it float across the room.

"**Technically, this is illegal."**

Anakin's never been great with rules. As in, he often breaks them. He's never gone as far with laws. It should be more of a jump, require more deliberation. It doesn't.

"_Smuggling off-planet? That's in space!"_

"_I think he knows that, Dean. We don't have a ship, though, and we don't speak any other language."_

"_You're okay with this?"_

_Shrugs. "We don't have any experience to get a good job and we haven't exactly found any answers here."_

"_So, what? You want to travel up there?" Points at sky._

"_Pretend it's the open road."_

_Snort. "Yeah, without the road, without my baby, with little green men, where they don't speak English…"_

It's not one of Anakin's smartest ideas but they really did need the droids.

Anakin relaxes as much as he can with his bindings. The troopers were probably alerting the Jedi council. He would be blocked from the Force, face a trial, and be imprisoned, if he was here when they arrived. Anakin smirked.

"_You're a damn idiot."_

"_Dean -."_

"_He landed himself in jail for robots. He's an idiot." Clutches seat. "Damn it, Sam. Slow down!"_

"_We don't know how far behind they are."_

"_Shit! Slow down!"_

R2-D2 beeped at C-3PO, who looked around in confusion. Anakin sensed and listened from the backseat floor. He was breaking the law. He was in big trouble. If they caught him, he had no idea what they'd do.

"_Are we going straight to the ship?"_

"_Impala."_

"_What?"_

_Stubbornly. "We're calling the ship 'Impala'."_

"_You're an idiot."_

Why not? This was his life now.

"_Jesus Christ! You're doing that on purpose! Cut it out!"_

"_Cut what out?"_

"_I'm serious, Sam!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Sure you don't." Calling back. "Stop kicking the seat, jackass!"_

Anakin smirked. "Quiet, then. You sound like the those two old globtrops from the motel."

_In unison. "Screw you!"_

* * *

How did it come out? Review. 


End file.
